theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Archives
10th February, 2010 / This Months Featured Article... Alexandria Winston-Slater !!! One of our most stalwart members, Alex brings a lot of detail and much needed insight to a place occasionally starved for it. Affectionately known as 'Bubbles' among other things, Alex tends to be the linch-pin of our defense, a specialist in keeping others from harm. Her spellcasting abilities might not yet be fully developed, but that doesn't mean she's easy to overwhelm... and if you're at all in doubt, I welcome you to try her yourself... you might just find out exactly how CRAZY this girl is! ''-Gen, who remembers a crazy friend blowing the windows out of an apartment building but wouldn't say it was a bad move.'' ;10th February, 2010 / This Weeks Feature : Spring cleaning? Well I suppose it is, even if we haven't reached spring quite yet. We've had a long, somewhat troublesome year here at the Academy, but we're not dead yet! Far from it actually, we've launched a new host of RP story lines, and have more on the way! Our core members have weathered yet another storm, and we're still going strong here, so now it's back to basics! ;4th October / This Weeks Featured Article... LILY WOODRUFF !!! : Many flowers are beautiful to behold, and deadly to touch. We have our own flower in Lily, a shy, soft-spoken girl who also happens to be highly empathic. Because of her shaky sense of self-worth, this young girl has also studied witchcraft, and between the two powers, make her someone to be feared, able to manipulate emotions or whip up a sleeping powder... Or at least, they would, if she didn't have an abiding distaste for combat in any way, shape or form! ''-Gen -who's pretty sure pet turtles and cats mean a preemptive strike by sea and land... one more step towards world domination for Dat.'' ;20th September / This Weeks Featured Article...JOHNATHAN SIMMONS !!! : Oh wow where to begin? This kid, besides being a HUGE dork and (probably) carrying dice everywhere, also happens to be the one chosen to carry an artifact of power; in this case, a ring that gives him some electrical powers. Oh yeah, and if he dances while he's wearing it, he turns into TEEN SAMURAI! Turns out the ring is the Orb of Neutrality, and now this young boy discovers a destiny bigger than himself, which carries the fate of an entire civilization! Oh, and don't say anything like... 'Henshin' around him... ''-Gen -who thinks if you're going to dance, you should have music.'' ;13th September / This Weeks Featured Article...JACKSON DUNMAR ll!!! : Only YOU! Can Prevent Forest Fires...or Cheesy Introductions is this very Tough Bear's new catch phrase...or at least I wish it was. This "selfless" Richy Rich has turned out to be quite a champ, his shapeshifting ability has become a huge boon for the rest of the team, especially for those he's used it to save. Since his arrival he's quickly made friends with a previous Featured Student who shall remain both nameless and lizard like, as well as a few other students. A perfect example of the phrase *If you poke the bear, he pokes back*, Jack tries to escape violence, yet when the time comes, he's not afraid to break some ribs with his bear hug ''-Maerik -who wonders if Jack sticks his toilet paper rolls on tiny tree branches.'' ;31st August / This Weeks Featured Article...HOSHEA MCTAGGERT!!! : Don't mind the sewer smell or lizard-y appearance (complete with teeth and claws) because this boy is anything but a beast. Hailing from Canada, this Salamander had to move to a warmer climate out of self-preservation, and settled for a time in the sewers of Millennium. Often prone to fainting (generally from cold... we think) this lizard is one of weak constitution, though while functioning has displayed mean culinary skills and a passion for... ballet. ''-Gen -who thinks purple leotards and tutus should be standard issue to all lizard kids.'' ;24th August / This Weeks Featured Article...EZEKIEL ASKARI!!! : Not a bird, not a plane, and not quite normal, our feature this week is our resident angel Zeke! Born in Los Angeles, his origins are somewhat ambiguous; all that is known comes from what little memories he has of his awakening, and the ideas he scratches down in the scraps of an old journal dated 1984. With his manifestations of Celestial blades and the wings on his back, he has taken to the study of Bushido to deal with the forces of darkness and evil... and with his studies on espionage and his conspiracies on everything from 'The Man' to Superman, he's got his hands full! ''-Gen -This message will self-destruct in thirty seconds.'' ; ;16th August / This Weeks Featured Article...DAVEY PEBBLES!!! : Is it...No It Can't be can it? IT's JAMES BOND!! Oh wait no it's just some other British Guy with an Accent. FALSE ALARM EVERYONE! Yes Our Management Team Here at the Academy Wiki *Or the Acadawiki* Have been busy, and slacking on our articles of the week, so having a comeback, with a Foreign Person No less. Mr. Pebbles is a kind hearted soul with a split personality that occurs when under intense pressure and leaves him a ruthless King of the Slaughterfest and from past experience believe me you don't want to visit that Fest. Davey has an..odd power that's brings a whole new meaning to Cutting Yourself. A tough fighter and friend, Davey has the potential to be your Best Friend and your Worst Enemy. ''-Maerik -Who totally wrote this on the right day.'' :; ; ;19th July / This Weeks Featured Article... THE ACADEMY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!!!! : It's been one long, amazing year, and though we've been through many troubles and rocky points, we've come out as one of the largest and most successful Role Playing Super Groups in Champions Online. This Group has been home to many, and given birth to friendships that will last forever. Special thanks go to Gordo *or Phil* for creating this group, GhostPanther *Or Ron* for being it's first official Member and all of our other members for making this Super Group what it is, a family of amazing people. ''-Maerik -Who wishes he could've found the game a lot sooner.'' ;12th July / This weeks featured article... BLAKE ROBINSON!! : Yeah, its summer, and everyone's busy, including us at the Academy! Luckily for us, when we need to chill out, we have our very own Ice Man on hand! The Academy's very own 'Peach Popsicle' is a brutal force to be reckoned with, and in his ice form Blake tops Seven Feet and Half a Ton! It wouldn't be so bad... if he wasn't constantly spoiling for a fight! ''-Gen -who sees the irony in a hot-headed ice kid'' ;29th June / This weeks featured article... AARON HALLS!! : As of the Academy's younger members, Aaron combines a can-do and up beat attitude with throwing big balls of fire. He's been in The Academy's roll call since the first adventure and continues to cheer us up with his bright and happy trademarked smile. ''-Maerik -Who thinks that much happy should cause someone to explode'' :; ; ;22nd June / This weeks featured article... ALEXANDER LANCASTER!! : A member of the 'new class' who entered near the end of our second main adventure, Xander has already blazed trails in making his mark upon the Academy. Known for the hyper-speed mind that's only a hair quicker then his feet, Xander is also quite proficient at battling hordes of plants while looking stylish in his ducky pajamas! Look for this hero's random tangents and inner monologues and see if YOU can keep up! ''-Gen'' ; ;15th June / This weeks featured article... RONALD RICHARDS!! :The FIRST of the Academy's students after it's Five-Year Closure, Ron Richards has seen it all. From the first adventure to the last, Ron is quickly adjusting to life amongst the strange, and tends to stay on top of it all. Presenting an often cool demeanor, he acts the King he will one day become. -Gen -thanks for starting us off :P : :: :; :: ;8th June / This weeks featured article... MAERIK MARSON!! : In an effort to recognize our long-standing members and their contributions to the group, well... anyhow, now I apparently have to recognize the mageling. One of the first students enrolled at the Academy, Maerik makes his presence known through his sly wittiness and stereotypical good looking rich kid charms. Though they happen to utterly fail on yours truly, it can never be said he doesn't try, and for that, I'm proud to at least call him a valued member of our team. With a host of spells available to get us through various situations, Maerik is our very own Archmage, a title that puts him at the forefront of our magic squad. He's also our Class Vice-President, and though that would imply he actually did something around here, I'm still waiting to see just 'what' it is he does.... ''-Gen'' -''who is far busier than this guy ->'' ; ;1st June / This weeks featured article... JASON ROBERTS!! : The young militant leader of a group of undisciplined students, Jason's age is insignificant next to the combat experience he had as Major Battle's sidekick! Although a bit confused at times (Thanks to a 64-year stint as an icicle) his outdated mannerisms and general temporal clueless leave him blunt, to the point, and honest; combined with the disciple and honor such a position has instilled upon him, Jason may be young, but he knows far more then you do. At least on the field; he can't program a VCR.... ''-Gen-'' who has since added "Golly Gosh Gee" into her vocab ;25th May / This weeks featured article...GENEVIEVE SPETTRO!! : A girl who combines looks and brains with a sharp tongue and an "elmo" get-up. Gen Spettro is the Star Goth of The Academy, her clothes used to hide her true inner radiance. Her election as President of the Student Council gave her the chance to be an integral part of the Student Body, though uprooting her normal position as a backseat driver. Her ideals have caused her to butt heads with other students, namely the one she oh so "lovingly" calls Mageling. Her light manipulating powers have been a mystery she herself has been waiting to solve. Take a trait from Gen and solve her mystery HERE! ''-Maerik- Who's thankful he never needs to waste money on Flashlights.'' ;18th May / This weeks featured article...really?..Does it have to be? Ugh, Fine. GIGA VOLT!!! : Our own personal Mr. Roboto, Giga Volt, has been a..beloved character that made his start in the first adventure of The Academy. A..great member of the Student Body and Sergeant of Arms of Student Council. His..friendliness and..cooperation has- ok no. Giga Volt is a bitter, sarcastic, mocking robot who believes humans are insufferable meat bags that can only tie their shoes if they come with instructions. He's constantly a voice of arrogance and whiny, squealing metal that creates anger in the lightest of moments. Hate, I mean, Learn about Giga Volt more HERE! ''-Maerik-'' ''-With love'' ;11th May / This weeks featured article...CARL LENNOX!! : Since Gen is such a perfectionist, I'll have to go in deep for this one. Carl is our Student Council Historian and his player BioFlux has been a veteran member since his appearance in the first Issue of The Academy and has proven his writing skills and character creation skills from his stories now available on The Academy website and you can see them HERE! ''-Maerik'' -''Who is way cooler than Gen but has lapses of tiredness and laziness :P'' ;4th May / This weeks featured article...BRENT HARRIS! :Since Maer apparently doesn't like to expound nor... space.... I'm gonna jump in here a bit. Brent is our Student Council Secretary, and aside from showing an outstanding capacity for helping us work through ideas, he's also become our resident signature go to guy! Find some examples of his work HERE! ''-Gen'' -''with no help from Maerik :P'' ;1st May / The ACADEMY Student Council :Please welcome your Student Council! Congrats to each, and a vote of good luck to them for having to help you all! :Class President: Genevieve Spectrum :Class Vice President: Maerik Marson :Class Secretary: Brent Harris :Class Treasurer: Ronald Richards :Sergeant of Arms: Giga Volt :Fundraiser: Alexandria Winston-Slater :Historian: Seven :More information about the actual positions can be found HERE''-Gen'' ;18th April / Third round of the Tournament is Over! :After a long wait, the results are in! Unfortunately, it seems none of our fine students shall continue further, but better luck next time! Congrats go out to the worthy opponents who progressed: Black John Bludd, Black Ox, Bronze Raptor, and Freight Train! Tourney 2: Level 4 is HERE! ''-Gen'' ;1st April / Second round of the Tournament is Over! :No foolin' around here: congratulations go out to Brent, Giga, and TJ for making it into the finals! What challenges will they face next? That's up to Steam! As always, good luck from your team at the ACADEMY! Tourney 2 Level 3 is Here! ''-Gen'' ;24th March / Faculty and Staff in Attendance! :All the old people your likely to see day-to-day in the ACADEMY are present and accounted for! Head on over and check out their profiles to figure out who you have to suck up to! Also Beta characters made the grade this morning! Now let's see if their 'alternate personas' will drop a little more info on us! ''-Gen'' ;19th March / First round of the Tournament is Over! :Many amazing stories were submitted, but sadly not everyone can win... Congratulations go out to Giga, who tied for Third Overall, and Brent, TJ, and Maerik, who made it by the skin of his teeth! Nice work guys, and good luck in the next round! And as always, good luck to poor Steam for having to judge! Find more info at Tourney 2 Level 2''-Gen'' ;12th March / The main site and RP threads! :First time here? Take a look at The ACADEMY's main site and introduce yourself! After making the rounds, pop into the RP Forum and catch up on some of the stories as told by our talented authors through their teen alter-egos! Don't forget the Alpha Student Roster to learn more about our teens. Finally, head on over to Show and Tell area for some of the best stories on the net! Check out our team's Tournament stories and help support your team! Will Maerik get eaten by Pac-Man? This hero can hope! (Come on, he's got 3 lives right?) Good luck to all our contestants: Brent, Maerik, Giga Volt, Alex, Spencer, and TJ! (sorry if I forgot anyone, mention and I'll edit!)as well as that poor bastard Steam Tank, who has to help judge the thing! ''-Gen'' ;12th March / Gen goes nuts! Story at 11! :Hi people. Don't mind me, I'm just having fun adding to this site and trying to make it pop a bit :P You've all put some hard work in here, let's show it off!''-Gen'' Category:Archives